


Étre Aux Anges

by sapphirae_escapist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Impala, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirae_escapist/pseuds/sapphirae_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel nest in the Batcave. - This is in English, I just used a French expression for the title. Also comforting and domesticity everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Étre Aux Anges

**Author's Note:**

> Étre Aux Anges: fr., to be happy. Literally to be in the Seventh Heaven, to be with Angels.

"And this, this is the sink where you wash the dishes. You have to use hot water, and don't ever dream about leaving a mess behind on the table. I'm keeping this place clean, no matter what. We're thinking about getting a machine later, but for now this'll do." 

Castiel listens with his head tilt to the side, his plate in his hand, curiousity never leaving his eyes. 

"You found home in this place" he states when silence becomes too long between them.

Dean smiles, takes the plate from him and starts washing it as he replies. 

"Yeah. It's our legacy after all. Now c'mon, I'll show ya how to do it."

"Dean. I know how to wash the dishes." 

"Do you?" Dean reaches his eyebrow half-teasing, half-surprised. 

"Yes, I do. Whereas I might not be entirely familiar with human emotions, I have been on this planet long enough to gather the knowledge of cleaning pots." 

Dean stops by the sadness and lethargy that sets place in Castiel's tone and looks at his friend. 

"I'm sorry. I..." he has no idea how to go on. What could he say? That he forgot? That's not true. He can never forget that Cas belonged to a much better club once. 

"Dean. It's okay" Cas interrupts him like he still had the ability of reading one's mind. "I didn't mean it like that. I... I wish I had my powers still because it would make _your_ lives easier. I could clean this place within the blink of an eye and you wouldn't have to waste your time with it." 

Dean is taken aback by the sheer honesty in Cas's words. Honesty, and something else, that is not in the angel’s words but in his pure existence. Selflessness. He once was a creature that could wipe out oceans with one beat of his wings and he only misses his powers so that the Winchesters wouldn't have to clean a house. Dean smiles at Cas at this, and if possible, falls in love with him even a little bit more.

 

Later on that day they are outside the Batcave, Dean working on his car while Cas standing beside it. When Dean finishes the cleaning of the components he closes the hook, and just watches Cas whose eyes are fixed on the stars above. When they came out, the Sun was still up, but then it took so long for Dean to check every little instrument on his Baby that by the end he needed a flashlight. Now it is completely dark around them. 

"Do I bore you?" 

Castiel turns to him, not understanding the question. "Why would you bore me?" 

Dean sighs, then settles next to him. "You were, hell, even without grace, you still are an angel. You know everything." 

"That I do not" Cas protests. "There are many things in this universe that are beyond my knowledge." 

"Yet not the dishes." 

"No, not the dishes. Dean, what is it about? I don't understand." 

Dean highly regrets now opening his mouth in the first place, but he might as well get on with it. Though Cas isn't like his brother who wouldn't let the subject alone once Dean brought it up, it would also bug Cas, and that's the least he wants. 

"When I talk. I mean, I can't tell anything new. About my car, hunting things, nesting here..." he gestures towards the Batcave. "I'm just sure someone with all that experience of yours wouldn't care the least about it." 

Castiel just stares at him for long minutes, and Dean has to look away because he can't stand the intensity of those blue eyes. Then he speaks, and his voice is low and somehow it feels like he's telling Dean something he should already know, but in a kind, not-priming tone. "Then you're wrong again. I do not know everything, and I certainly am not bored by you. On the contrary, I find it reassuring." 

"Reassuring?" 

"Humans differ from each other in their outlooks as well as in the way they look at the world. I could never get bored of it, especially when it's your opinion I can get to know. I am curious about how you think, about what you think. I could, and I will listen to you, if you allow me to, even if you talk about what you believe are the smallest matters of your life. If you are comfortable with it, then I insist you share your thoughts and your personal experiences with me, because I am curious. It makes me part of your world. Just... don't assume I don't know how to wash the dishes." 

Dean just looks at him now for long, and his eyes tell a million stories of his emotions- relief, longing, pride. Because damn if he isn't proud of his angel who is just a little bit too self-respecting about the frickin dishes. 

"I won't" he promises at last, then leans over and kisses Cas.


End file.
